


Dream Blowjob

by eggmyung



Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Wet Dream, soft blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Bin gets a wet dream about Eunwoo sucking him off. He decides to make his boyfriend's little dream come true.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089854
Kudos: 29





	Dream Blowjob

Requested Scenario: Bin gets a wet dream about Eunwoo and Eunwoo decides to make his dream come true.

* * *

  
It was 2am in the morning when Eunwoo heard his boyfriend, Bin, whimpering beside him. Worried that Bin might be getting his nightmares again, Eunwoo held Bin's arms and was about to shake it when Bin called his name.

"E-eunwoo.. hmm" 

Eunwoo stared at Bin bucking his hips lightly, followed by another moan.

Was he dreaming about him? Eunwoo sighed and chuckled inwardly, he watched at how Bin's dream will continue. He watched his boyfriend arc his back a little, whining his name over and over.

"Eunwoo— I'm close–" he heard Bin mumble in his sleep, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Eunwoo thought of watching Bin cumming in his dream but smirked as he thought of something better. As Bin's light thrusts were quickening, Eunwoo removed Bin's blanket and watched his straining dick leak from his boxers. He shook Bin's shoulder and woke him up, cutting off his close to orgasm dream.

"E-eunwoo— I–" Bin panted as his eyes fluttered open.

"You were cumming weren't you?" Eunwoo teased, yawning as it was early in the morning.

"H-huh?" 

Eunwoo reached down his cock and palmed him on his boxer making the younger hiss. 

"You woke me by your whimpers, do you know that?" He said with a raspy voice. "I was worried that you were having nightmares only to hear you moaning my name." Eunwoo gently pulls out his boyfriend's cock and stroke it slowly making Bin whine silently, his hips elevating.

"I'm s-sorry Eunwoo.." Bin bit his lip as he apologized watching his cock leak precum to Eunwoo's hand.

"What were you dreaming about, binnie?" 

"Y-you.." Bin breathed earning a nod from the older.

"Hmm.. and what was I doing in your dream?" Eunwoo quickened the pace he was using to jerk Bin off making the younger's chest heave.

"H-hmm y-you were.. y-you were sucking m-me off—fuck your hand feels so good, Eunwoo.." 

"Oh so I was sucking you off.." Eunwoo smiled sweetly

"Y-yes, your soft lips were around my cock, y-you were making lewd n-noises, sucking my balls t-too, a-aah fuck don't—" Bin groaned when he felt Eunwoo's lips wrap around his cock.

"Like this?" Eunwoo started sucking him slowly, sucking his balls as he said happened in his dream.

"Y-yes o-oh god just like that—" Bin couldn't help himself grab on to Eunwoo's hair pushing his head more toward his cock making Eunwoo produce the lewd sounds from his throat.

"E-eun—I–" Eunwoo felt Bin's cock throb inside his mouth. 

"Cum in my mouth, Binnie.. I woke you up in your dream but I'm letting you continue here.." Eunwoo moaned making Bin feel the sensation of the vibration eunwoo made for him to buck his hips thrusting his cock inside his boyfriend's throat as orgasm rips through him.

Eunwoo felt Bin shake as he comes down from his high, he slurped the cum that Bin shoot in him as he caressed the younger's thighs and legs, calming him down. When Bin stopped shaking, he gulped down the younger's cum pulling away, kissing the tip of his cock.

"Very good, baby." Eunwoo smiled and crawled up to kiss Bin on his lips, making him taste himself in his mouth.

"Let's get back to sleep, alright?" Eunwoo whispers placing a kiss on his forehead.

Bin nodded, wrapping his arms around Eunwoo's waist and buries his face on his boyfriend's chest then falls back asleep, contented.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @eggmyung for random updates!


End file.
